


Assistance

by LiterallyLovino



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hetalia, Nyotalia, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLovino/pseuds/LiterallyLovino
Summary: Prussia is on a business trip, but her girlfriend is a bit needy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I originally posted this on tumblr, but decided to post it here too!  
> (It's on tumblr here: http://its-denmark-dammit.tumblr.com/post/155641768559/assistance)  
> Anyways, this is really my first time writing a smut fic, so I'm sorry if it's not all that good. I wrote this really late at night, and it's unedited, so I'm very sorry if there's any mistakes. By the time I finished it, I was about ready to pass out. Well, please enjoy!

Her eyes are lidded in pleasure. She has been needy for a total of twenty-five minutes, but that was twenty-five minutes too long. When would her girlfriend be home? She had said that she was on her way ten minutes ago, and her work was only five minutes away. She was beginning to get concerned. 

Either way, she ignores the worry in her brain, focusing on the pleasure she is bringing herself. Her fingers are rubbing her clit, teasing slow. She imagines that it is her girlfriend’s hand-- or tongue, for that matter-- that is doing the rubbing instead. He breath hitches in her throat as she suddenly pushes her finger in, curling it a little to try and find that one little bundle of nerves that brings her the most pleasure. Her girlfriend was always able to find it quickly. 

Her breathing is ragged as she inserts another finger. Her eyes are squeezed shut. She needs her girlfriend, and she needs her now. Why isn’t she home? She said she was on her way. These thoughts come back into her mind, even when she is trying to focus on the pleasure. Her fingers are moving at a rapid pace as she tries to bring herself even a sliver of pleasure. What if her girlfriend dumped her without telling her? God, she’s insecure now, biting her lip. She doesn’t trust her mind. It makes her think things she knows aren’t true. She lets out a soft whine, but not of pleasure. This time it’s of fear. She loves her girlfriend with all of her heart. Have the feeling been one-sided this whole time? She wonders if she wasn’t good enough. She hopes she is wrong.

It’s only five minutes later that she hears the door swing open, and she bites her lip harder, silencing the little moans that were about to escape her mouth. There’s footsteps. She sighs in relief when she hears only one set of foot-falls. That means she is alone. The footsteps are approaching the room she is in, though, and there is nothing she can do to cover up.

When the door swings open, she stops her finger motions. She’s embarrassed now, but her need outweighs her embarrassment by a landslide. She lets out another soft whimper, hazel eyes on the woman standing in the doorway. The woman’s eyebrows raise, but there seems to be a hint of a smirk on her face. 

“Roma…” she says softly, setting her bags down. Her long white hair swishes slightly as she approaches the bed. Her red eyes seem to be much brighter. There is a shine in them, one that is only present in moments like these. Moments when the two women are as close as they could be. She stands over the woman on the bed. Her smirk is evident now. “What are you doing?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The smaller woman lets out another soft whimper, tan face now a very pretty shade of red. She’s so unbelievably embarrassed, yet she tries to ignore it. “I-I missed you,” she breathes, bare chest heaving. Her fingers are still inside of her, and they are soaked. She hasn’t reached her climax yet, though. The other woman’s red eyes move along her partner’s body, taking in the curves with an almost hungry look. She finds her girlfriends aroused state to be extremely sexy.

“I can tell,” the taller woman whispers, placing a hand on her Italian girlfriend’s cheek. She gives her a sweet smile before the smirk returns. She moves her long white hair to one side before she begins to braid it. Her hands work quickly. She doesn’t want her hair to get all messy when she finally takes care of her girlfriend’s little problem. “I was only gone for two days,” she points out, securing the braid with a hair tie that she found on the little nightstand. Her girlfriend seems to whimper more at this. She’s even more embarrassed now. 

“I-I know,” she breathes, beginning to remove her fingers from her heat. The other woman shakes her head, placing a hand against hers, stopping her tanned hand from going anywhere.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, Roma. I’m going to help you,” she says, a smirk on her face. The little scar on her cheek seems to stand out against her pale skin and white hair.

“I’m not embarrassed,” she protests, pouting slightly. She’s caught her breath now that she’s not experiencing any pleasure anymore. Her fingers are just resting inside of her. There is no movement. “Look, you’re probably tired. You’ve been busy for the past few days. I’ll stop, and we can both go to bed. It’s fine,” she says, although she knows her words are false. She wants her girlfriend. She wants her badly. 

“Romano, we both know you’re lying,” she says, running her hand along the Italian’s smooth thigh, causing her to shiver slightly in response. “It’s not fine. Let me help you. I’m not tired,” she says, her hand trailing up the tanned stomach of her girlfriend, who shivers more in response.

“Prussia…” She says softly, biting her lip as she thinks. She wants her girlfriend so much, so why is she hesitation? She is silent for a few seconds, her hazel eyes locked on her girlfriend’s red one. She slowly nods, looking away in embarrassment. “Fine.” Her lover-- Prussia-- smiles at this.

“That’s more like it,” she purrs, sliding her boots off. Her pants come off along with this, revealing the boxer-like underwear she is wearing. They have little yellow birds on them. Romano thinks they are adorable. But she would never admit that, of course. The black tank top the German woman is wearing comes off next. She’s wearing a black sports bra under that. Now she’s in her normal bedtime attire. The Italian watches her the whole time, hazel eyes only half open. They’re locked on her girlfriend’s pale, fit body. God, she loves that body. She’s almost jealous of it. But not quite. She knows that Prussia likes her body, even if she’s got a bit of chub. Soon the cute undies come off too, and the bra is tossed into a corner of the room, where it will be forgotten until she needs to get dressed in the morning. Romano’s clothes have already been discarded. She shifts slightly when she feels Prussia getting onto the bed with her, heartbeat already beginning to escalate. She’s been waiting so long for this. Thirty-five minutes is a long time when you’re needy.

Next thing Romano knows, Prussia is straddling her. Their bare hips are pressed flush up against each other, but neither of them seem to mind. The Italian is sure that her girlfriend can feel the heat radiation off of her nether regions. She’s sure of it. There’s a loving look in Prussia’s eyes, but there’s also a lustful one. A sweet smile, but also a smirk. Romano’s eyes travel up and down the pale body that is her lover’s. She notices that the braid is covering one of the German’s breasts, and she pushes it back, wanting to be able to see her in all of her glory. Prussia certainly isn’t protesting.

Within seconds, their lips are pressed together. It’s a sweet kiss. The Italian’s lips are boiling compared to the other woman’s. Then again, Prussia has a naturally cold body. Something about being albino. It doesn’t matter. Romano never pays attention to those conversations anyways. She’s focused on the movement of their lips. It’s gentle. Loving. 

There’s a swift movement between the two, one too quick to see, and suddenly the kiss isn’t as gentle anymore. Now it’s more passionate. There’s a hint of greed to it. But it’s still loving. Their kisses are always loving, no matter what. It’s deep, and it’s fiery. Prussia nibbles at Romano’s bottom lip, and, after a few seconds, the Italian grants her access. Their tongues dance together, performing an amazing feat of love. When the two finally pull away, there is a thin strand of saliva connecting their hot lips. Neither of them pay attention to this, though.

Instantly Prussia’s hand is on Romano’s supple breast. The left one, which is the one she knows is more sensitive. They’ve done this before, and the German has her lover’s body practically memorized. Her hand caresses it, her thumb slowly rubbing over the hard bud, causing Romano to elicit a moan. She is gentle at first. After a minute, she gives her perky nipple a quick pinch, and instantly the Italian’s back arches. She likes that. Prussia can tell. She gives no attention to her girlfriend’s other breast. There’s no time for that, and that one isn’t as sensitive as the other. Not as satisfying, for the both of them. Instead, her hand slides down Romano’s soft stomach. God, she loves that tanned body. It’s like Heaven to her. She’s curvaceous, and Prussia adores that. 

“You’re beautiful,” the German breathes, the ghost of a smile on her face. It’s a genuine compliment, and Romano knows that. There’s a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, but Prussia can’t tell if it’s from the complement, or if it’s from her arousal. Most likely both. “You’re beautiful,” she repeats, eyes full of admiration. A smile forms on Romano’s face. It’s a genuine smile, much like the complement that caused it. There’s no ‘thank you’ that follows: there’s no need for that. Her face says it all. Everything left unsaid is made up for in the expression she wears. She’s happy.

A little laugh escapes Romano’s lips when she feels soft kisses being pressed against her neck. She’s sensitive there too, and Prussia knows this. The kisses are gentle. They’re not lustful at all. It’s like little butterflies are landing all over her neck, and their small feet are dancing along the smooth skin. It’s a nice feeling. There is a difference between nice and pleasurable, though. And soon Romano sees this. The little kisses are soon replaced by little nips and nibbles as Prussia begins to leave little love bites all over her neck. It’s a pleasurable feeling, and small moans escape her lips. She’s certainly not complaining, though. Her hazel eyes are locked on Prussia as the kisses trail down, stopping when they reach her collarbone. When the German pulls away, there’s a smirk on her face. God, her emotions shift quickly. Only seconds ago she was wearing the sweetest smile. Once again, Romano certainly isn’t complaining. 

“I think it’s time we get this party started,” Prussia says. There’s a hint of a purr in her voice. Romano can tell that her lover is done with all of the foreplay. She is too, so she is fine with this sudden change. She’s been wanting this from the beginning, after all. The Italian gives a small nod. The curl sticking out of her hair bobs a little as she does this, and Prussia decides to give it a little tug. It’s obvious she knows what it does. A small moan slips past Romano’s lips, but she instantly silences it. “Don’t hold back. We don’t live in that pesky apartment anymore, remember?” Prussia whispers.

The two lovers used to live in an apartment together. It was years ago, but sometimes Romano seems to forget that they don’t have to keep quiet anymore. Now they can be as loud as they want with their little sessions. 

Romano gives a small nod, biting her lip very slightly. She’s always been very vocal in the bedroom, and she knows Prussia loves it. She takes a deep breath, wiggling a bit. She wants to start already. The sooner they do this, the sooner she can get the release she’s been waiting for all this time. Prussia nods back, and her hand begins to trail down Romano’s stomach. Only the tips of her fingers are brushing the soft skin, and this sends little shivers up the Italian’s spine. She watches the hand trail lower and lower, her heartbeat speeding up in anticipation. Her eyes are once again alight with lust, and, even though she can’t see them, Prussia’s are too.

Her body twitches when she suddenly feels pressure being applied to that little button of nerves, and she instantly lets a small moan slip past her lips. She has no idea why her girlfriend’s finger feels so much better than her own, but she knows for sure that it does. Within a few seconds, she feels a circular motion starting up, and her eyes quickly flutter shut. She’s already experiencing quite a bit of pleasure, and things have barely started. 

“Are we only going for one round?” Prussia asks softly, her finger finding it’s rhythm in those little circular motions. There’s no verbal response from her girlfriend, but she notices a nod. One round it is. 

Her finger continues in this motion until she is no longer satisfied with the quiet, short moans she is receiving from her girlfriend. She wants loud, pleading moans. Not wimpy little ones. She can tell that Romano is getting impatient too. She wants release, not teasing. She’s been waiting for quite some time, after all. There’s a wide smirk on Prussia’s face as she suddenly pushes one finger into her lover’s wet heat. A much louder moan escapes Romano’s lips this time, and her hips jerk upward at the sudden penetration. Yes, Prussia can tell that this is what her Italian girlfriend really wants. She curls it a bit, and there’s another loud moan in response. Smirking even wider, she pushes a second finger in. The moans are certainly escalating in volume. The German spreads her fingers apart before moving them back together again; a scissoring motion. She knows that Romano likes this. The louder noises tell her so. When she adds a third finger, she can hear her lover’s breath hitching in her throat. Three is a stretch, but Prussia already knows Romano’s limit. She’s not adding any more. Prussia is still for a moment, waiting for the sign that her girlfriend is ready. Once again, there is no verbal response, but there is a nod. With that, she begins moving her fingers.

Her thrusts are slow. Teasingly slow. She wants to hear begging before she’ll speed up. Romano’s moans are getting louder and louder by the second, and they are dripping with lust. Prussia can tell that she really wants it. It doesn’t take long for Romano to realize that her girlfriend wants her to beg for more. Usually she would be skeptical about doing something like that, but now she’s completely lost to the pleasure. 

Her begging is loud, needy, and definitely satisfying. She’s practically screaming for more. She wants release, and she wants it badly. Prussia finds all of this begging to be extremely sexy. When Romano’s voice finally gives out and she’s no longer able to beg, that’s when the German’s fingers speed up. They move fast, a wet noise following each thrust of her fingers. Each time, she angles them at a different spot inside of the Italian's heat, wanting to find that little spot that makes her scream. It doesn’t take her long to find this, the loud cry coming from her girlfriend signaling that she has found the right spot. Prussia keeps her fingers at this same angle, hitting that one spot repeatedly. She hits it as hard as she can, satisfied with the loud screams and moans that she is getting in response.

With one final thrust of her fingers, Romano is finally shoved straight over the edge. She hits her climax hard, spilling all over her girlfriend’s hand, as well as the clean, white bedsheets. Well, they’re not clean anymore. Her breathing is ragged and short, chest heaving as she finishes. Her body feels like jelly, and she knows that she won’t be able to move for a few minutes, until she’s calmed down from her orgasm. She’s panting heavily, but there’s a satisfied look on her face. One eye flutters open when she feels Prussia pull her fingers out. The German wipes them on the bedsheets, cleaning them off. They’re going to need to wash them later anyways. She smiles down at her Italian girlfriend, giving her stomach a quick kiss before she moves over, laying down next to Romano. 

“Good?” She asks, wrapping one arm around the tanned shoulders of her lover. There’s a short silence as Romano takes a moment to catch her breath.

“Good,” she confirms, scooting closer to her albino girlfriend. She grabs the blankets, which had been pushed all the way down to the foot of the bed, and pulls them up over their naked bodies. There is heat radiating off of Romano’s sweaty form, yet Prussia doesn’t seem to mind this. She can’t help the little yawn that escapes her lips. They’re both relaxed, yet tired.

Prussia pulls Romano the slightest bit closer, her eyes closing. 

“I’m glad I could be of assistance.”


End file.
